First Love?
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: Ryuuichi is that kid who everyone in the nursery loves and admires. Hayato is that kid who has a murderous scary face even for a three years old. HayaRyuu. Drabble.


Repost. Hii, everyone! :3

.

Ryuuichi is that kid who everyone in the nursery loves and admires. Hayato is that kid who has a murderous scary face even for a three years old.

Ryuuichi is a ball of sunshine who smiles and laughs a lot. Even the parents of the other children can't resist him, cooing at him or kissing his red, chubby cheeks softly. Hayato enjoys sitting in a corner, preferably alone while reading a book that is probably too advance for his age or a sport magazines that has a lot of baseball in it. He glares at anyone -adult or not- who tries to approach him.

Ryuuichi is always surrounded by his playmates, who follows him around like little ducklings because he is the best playmate anyone can ever wish for. Everyone in the nursery would love to get his attention and be playmates with him because he is always fair and nice, even if he tends to be pushed around by his playmates a lot. Plus he would always give the best, biggest, warmest hug that had every existed in the history of hugging. Hayato does not like to play with anyone. In fact, he doesn't like to play at all, unless it's baseball related. Considering that they are all too young and small to play that sport, he doesn't play at all. Period. The only thing he deems worth his time is the sandbox. That is his place, his kingdom. He had hogged it for himself and no one can enter the sandbox without his permission, that is if they could survive long enough from his death glare to ask permission. The last child who mindlessly tried to crawl in in Hayato's sandbox had sported a scratch knee and a bruised forehead. No one is brave enough to try again.

Ryuuichi never hesitates to help. Helping is part of his nature and as well as being generous. Most of the time, he would get too generous that he wouldn't even notice that all his playmates had been taking advantage of him and he would have no snacks left to eat. He doesn't even cry when it takes him a long, solid five minutes to realize that. He just smiles. Even if his stomach makes weird noises. Hayato doesn't share. Period. Simple as that. He doesn't care if that irritating woman packed him an extra sandwich for him to share with a classmate. He could eat them all by himself, thank you very much. There are times, however, when Hayato's extra sandwich would sum its way in the stomach of a pleased and full Ryuuichi.

In the afternoon, after lunch break, the children would take a short nap. They would curl around each other like a litter of kittens in the colourful mats their nursery teacher had dutifully assembled. As for Hayato, he doesn't take naps because he can do whatever he wants without any telling him what to do.

If somebody asks him about that one time he took a nap along with the other kids, he would strongly deny it. Even if he did enjoy curling up against a sleeping Ryuuichi, their small hands clasps together.

Ryuuichi is a smart kid. One of the smartest child in the nursery in fact, but he tends to be very slow on the uptakes most of the time. Scratch that, he is very slow all the time. He is more or less oblivious to everything that's happening around him. Hayato, despite people's impressions on him as a future delinquent high school student, is a smart kid as well, maybe more so than Ryuuichi. He can read words that some of the children couldn't even comprehend yet as well as know a few adult words, which are not very appropriate for a child his age. He could put the pieces of a puzzle together and easily figure out what the hell is happening around him.

Like now.

That creepy blonde kid Hayato wants to punch on the face is sitting way too near Ryuuichi. He always wears that really creepy smile of his every time he stares at Ryuuichi… and is that blood dripping out of his nose?

What a creep. He made a mental note to subtly inform that to Ryuuichi when he gets the chance.

Then there's that annoying pig-tailed brat who tries too hard to get Ryuuichi's attention. She's really loud and obnoxious and tends to cry often when she's desperate for Ryuuichi's attention. It's really, really irritating Hayato's nerves. Her demanding attitude makes Hayato want to hit her on the head. Now she's trying too hard to impress Ryuuichi by singing the alphabet song. Ryuuichi however isn't even paying her any attention. He's too busy drawing something on the paper with a red crayon.

It is clear those two are attracted to Ryuuichi. Their silly little crush however isn't reciprocated because, well… Hayato knows that whatever Ryuuichi is drawing with his red crayon on the paper is a huge heart on the middle with Ryuuichi's name on top of it and Hayato's name below it.

Really, Hayato thinks. No competition at all.


End file.
